Popular Sohma
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Yuko Sohma has been away for years. Now she comes back to be with the rest of the Sohmas. Akito isn't happy to see her again because of her being a certain member of the zodiac. She of course has a secret that she has been hiding. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The Popular Sohma?

RainbowHairedGirl

Summary: Yuko Sohma has been away for years. Now she comes back to be with the rest of the Sohmas. Akito isn't happy to see her again because of her being a certain member of the zodiac. She of course has a secret that she has been hiding. She is that Yuko Sohma that everyone has been talking about around school. The famous singer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Yuko Sohma.

Chapter 1

Welcome Home Yuko Sohma

"Miss Sohma are you sure about this?" Asked a woman with black hair and bright blue eyes which were concealed with a pair of prescription glasses.

"Magumi I am sure about this." Said the sixteen year old girl, who had bright red orange hair with black tips and blue gray eyes. "Besides this is my family that we are talking about. I haven't seen them in three years."

"But are you sure that you want to go to your cousin Shigure's house?"

"Yes, I'll meet you back at the hotel. I will be fine by myself to talk to my family." She said getting into her black mustang convertible.

"If you say so Miss Sohma."

Yuko drove towards Shigure's house. _"After all of this time I am finally coming home." _Thought Yuko as she pulled into the drive way of Shigure's house. She parked the car and shook her head. "Nothing has really changed." She got out of her car and went up to the porch and knocked on the door.

Inside

Tohru put the dish down that she was cleaning and went to the door. She opened it. "Hello can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Is Shigure Sohma home?" She asked.

"Yes, he is." Tohru said, she was still confused of why this young lady was asking for Shigure.

"May I come in and see him?"

"Yes, come on in."

Yuko came into the house. "Thank you Miss."

"I will go and get Shigure-san for you Miss." Tohru said, leaving her alone in the room.

Yuko looked around the room that she was in. _"Nothing has changed since the last time that I was here." _She heard the shuffling of feet.

"My my my... do my eyes deceive me or is that you Yuko." Shigure said, looking at the sixteen year old red orange haired girl.

Yuko smiled and ran up to Shigure hugging him.

"Where the hell have you been little Yuko?"

Yuko smacked him. "Shigure you are going to get your ass kicked if you call me little Yuko again."

Shigure laughed and let go of her. "Well answer me then. Where the hell have you been Yuko?"

"Traveling." She simply stated, shrugging her shoulders. "Are Yuki and Kyo-Kyo here?"

"Yes, they are."

"Well lets get this family reunion started." Yuko said, with a huge smile.

"Um Shigure... who is this?" Asked Tohru confused.

"Oh where are my manors. I am Yuko Sohma." Yuko said, bowing her head.

"I am Tohru Honda." She said, bowing in return.

Shigure smiled. "I'll let you ladies get to know one another and I will be right back with Yuki and Kyo." He said, leaving the room.

"So, I am taking a guess that you live here Miss Honda." Yuko said, tucking a red orange strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh yes, I do."

Yuko sighed. "How long have you been living here?"

"A few months."

"Oh..."

"You better not be lying you damn dog. Yuko would never come back with what Akito did to her over three years ago." Yelled Kyo coming into the room with Yuki and Shigure. He saw her. His mouth gaped open. "Yuko... you're really here."

Yuko giggled. "Why wouldn't I be here?" She asked, walking over to him.

"You said you would never coming back after what Akito did to you." He said, softly.

Yuko rubbed her arm. "Well, I know I said that, but I missed being home."

"Yuko what have you been doing while you were away?" Asked Yuki, looking at his cousin.

Yuko looked down at the ground. "I have been traveling. I can explain everything tonight. Right now." She looked at her watch. "I have to go and meet up with someone, and I will be right back in a few hours." She looked up at them. "Just please don't let Akito know I am here. It won't end good if he finds out."

"We understand that, but why is I so important that you go now?" Asked Shigure.

"Well, I promised this person that I would meet them. So I have to go. I will be back in a few hours. If you want to invite the others you can. It would be good to see them again." She said with a small sad smile. "I'll see you shortly." She said, leaving the house back out to her car.

"What the hell is so important that she has to go out when she just came home!" Yelled Kyo.

"Stupid cat she does have a life. She said she would be back too." Yuki said, crossing his arms. "But it is strange that she came back after she said she wasn't ever coming back here."

Meanwhile at a local studio Yuko ran inside.

"Miss Sohma glad that you could make it." Said a gentleman with graying hair.

"Sorry I am running late. I had to visit a few family members." She said softly.

"It's alright Miss Sohma. Come and we will get this next song finished up."

Yuko smiled. "Ok." She followed him to the recording booth and went inside of the room. She put the headset on that was sitting on the chair.

"Ready Miss Sohma?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok begin." He said hitting the record button.

"_**Da da da da, da da da da**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**I don't know if I can yell any louder**_

_**How many times I've kicked you outta here?**_

_**Or said something insulting?**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**I can be so mean when I wanna be**_

_**I am capable of really anything**_

_**I can cut you into pieces**_

_**But my heart is broken**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me**_

_**How did I become so obnoxious?**_

_**What is it with you that makes me act like this?**_

_**I've never been this nasty**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Can't you tell that is is all just a contest?**_

_**The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest **_

_**But baby I don't mean it**_

_**I mean it, I promise**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Oh please don't leave me**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me**_

_**I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me**_

_**I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag**_

_**And I need you, I'm sorry**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Da da da da, da da da da**_

_**Da da da, da da**_

_**Please, please don't leave me**_

_**(Da da da, da da)**_

_**Baby please don't leave me**_

_**(Da da da, da da)**_

_**No, don't leave me**_

_**Please don't leave me no no no**_

_**You say I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back**_

_**It's gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please, don't leave me**_

_**Please, don't leave me, oh no no no**_

_**I always say how I don't need you**_

_**But it's always gonna come right back to this**_

_**Please don't leave me**_

_**Baby, please, please don't leave me."**_

"Wonderful job Miss Sohma." Said the older gentleman.

Yuko smiled. "Thanks." She took off the headset. She came out of the room. "So it sounded good?"

"Yes, it is Miss Sohma."

"Good. Sorry, but I have to leave. I will be back here the same time next week to record the next song."

"Have a safe trip home Miss Sohma."

"I will." She left the recording studio.

Shigure's House

"Shigure tell us why we are here." Said Ayame looking at his best friend since High School.

"You'll see soon enough Aya." Shigure said, not telling the other Sohma's about Yuko's return home. He told Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to keep it a secret. They had agreed not to tell. "They will be here soon. I promise you that."

They heard the door open.

"Damn it Shigure why the hell did you invite the whole damn clan?" Yuko said coming into the living room.

"Yuko good to see you show up. You are a half an hour late."

"Well I wouldn't know why. Traffic was terrible."

Hatori looked at the sixteen year old girl that stood there. "Yuko is that you?"

Yuko nodded her head. "Yep, in the flesh." She said with a huge smile.

"Why did you come back?" Asked Rin.

Yuko looked down at the ground. She couldn't tell them that she had become an international superstar over the past three years. She looked back up. "I missed home too much. I missed you guys a lot." She said softly.

"But why return now?"

"I have a feeling Akito is getting worse isn't he?" She said biting back the gag that she felt when she mentioned the god's name.

Hatori blinked a few times. "Yes, he is."

Yuko sighed. "I knew it. I had a feeling that my feeling was right." She shook her head.

"You haven't told Akito that you have come back home have you?" Asked Ayame.

Yuko shook her head. "No, but then again what happened the last time that he and I saw one another. He almost died and he almost murdered me. It's best if I just leave it this way."

Ayame glomped her. "Kureno and Hatori wouldn't allow anything to happen to you if you went and saw him."

Yuko laughed a hollow laugh. "I can't be none to sure if something is going to happen to me, it's more like something is going to happen to him since he is frail health." She said shaking her head. "Aya... you can um let me go. You are kind of hurting my ribs."

Ayame let her go. "Talk about blood type AB-."

Yuko glared at him. "What was that Ayame? I ain't the only one that has AB blood type. Are you forgetting Akito, Rin, Hiro, Ritsu, and Shigure are also AB like me."

Shigure laughed. "Well little Yuko you are stating the truth. Where are you staying at?"

Yuko calmed down some. "I am going to be staying in a hotel."

"No, you won't. I won't allow it. You will stay with me."

Yuko blinked a few times. "Why?"

"Because no relative of ours is going to stay in a hotel for the time that she is here."

Yuko sweat dropped. "Shigure... that's nice of you and all, but we will have to talk about this later. I have someone living in the hotel with me. So I will be taken very good care of."

Momiji glomped her. "Are you going to be going to school with us?"

Yuko blinked. "With you guys? You mean to tell me that you are going to a co-ed school?"

"Yes, we are." He said pulling out a lollipop out of his pocket handing it to her. "Haru and I are in the 1st year and Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru are in second year. So are you going to join us at Kaibara?"

Yuko smiled. "I can join you."

"Yay!"

Yuko chuckled. "Well, I will take the entrance exam tomorrow since there is school tomorrow. So I probably will be starting next week after the entrance exam." She said with a huge smile.

"You will stay with us after that." Said Shigure.

"I couldn't do that Shigure. You guys have done enough for me." She said, waving her hands frantically trying to stop Shigure from letting her stay with him.

"Come on Yuko what could be the harm in staying with us?"

"Um... I will have to explain it all later Shigure..." She said softly.

"Later what is so important that you don't want to say it in front of us all?" Ayame asked.

"There would be too many questions. It would take too long to explain everything. Trust me I will explain it all later." She said bowing her head. "I have to go though. It was nice seeing you all. But I really have to go. It is getting late and some of you have school tomorrow." She said with a sad smile.

"But why are you going to a hotel?" Asked Momiji.

"It's better if I stay at a hotel until Akito finds out that I am back. I really don't want him to find out just yet."

XXXXXXXXX

That is the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. In the following chapters I will have a question going asking who Yuko should be paired with, but I am not putting it in this chapter.


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


End file.
